


Assumptions.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Assumptions, Family, Past Child Abuse, racist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When two monsters come into Grillbys things don't really go as planned for them to have a nice time. A disruption caused by assumptions being made about an innocent monster. With two kids caught in the middle of it all. Which side will win? The one making assumptions, or the one who is on the receiving end of these assumptions? Rated Teen because I just wanna be safe with the rating.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Assumptions.

"You'll really like this place." Roody, a female bunny monster, walks along with her cousin Liea. 

Liea looks to the place and scrunches her nose at seeing Grillbys. "This place? It looks like a sleazy place. I swear these types of places always have sleazy bar tenders. They really shouldn't be allowed to have kids." 

"Oh come on. You'll like this place." Roody leads Liea into the place and greets the other usuals in there. She takes a seat on a chair at the bar counter. She smiles at her family member who joins her in a seat beside her. She turns to the flame monster who is cleaning a glass. "I'll have an echo flower nectar drink." She then glances to Liea who gives in to her gaze.

"Fine, I'll have the same." Liea slightly rolls her eyes over this. She then glances around at the others there in disdain. She then watches as Grillby makes the drinks with what he has there. 

Roody gives a thanks to Grillby and drinks some of her drink.

Liea takes a sip of the alcoholic drink, glad she looks her age so she doesn't get checked that she is an adult, and examines what she can taste. She finds it has a sweet taste to it with a hint of berry mixed in with it. She doesn't get the harsh alcohol taste she was expecting, there's only that small difference that tells you it's an adult drink. "Not bad." She admits drinking some more as Roody grins at her.

"I am so happy to hear you say that!" Roody exclaims eyes shining brightly, while Liea wishes that the other didn't need to be so loud about it. "I knew that you'd like it." She lowers her voice seeing the other gives her a look that it was too loud. "Tonight is going to be fun!" She drinks some more of her drink.

"Whoa, take it easy on the drink." Liea blinks at the other who lowers her glass. "I don't need you getting drunk really quickly. You know how you sometimes act when drunk." She wasn't really interested in ever having a fight with her favourite cousin, especially in front of a bunch of monsters.

Roody can have a change that shows she's drunk in which she gets a bit angry. She then hunts for any reason to yell at anyone when that hits. She shifts in her chair though her eyes shine with assurance. "I promise I won't get drunk." She tells her cousin who relaxes a bit at hearing this. She is relieved to see this as she is being very honest with the other. "It's your first time here." She gently nudged her cousin who gives her a small smile. "No way am I going to ruin that by getting drunk. And not really being in control of my actions."

Liea nods deciding that she will put her trust in her cousin to keep her word. She raises her glass letting them toast to the promise. She drinks her drink only to place it on the counter with some still in it. She wants to enjoy it as it isn't bad. Her eyes gaze at her cousin who starts going off about something though she isn't really paying attention. She turns away hearing the sounds of small feet hitting the ground. She sits up at seeing that two skeleton children just came out from the back. 

The one child is a little taller than the other. He has a round skull, round eye sockets, oval white eye lights, and a smile showing flat teeth. He is wearing a blue vest with a grey hood, white tank top, black pants, and slip on grey runners.

The shorter child has a bit more of an oval face, oval black eyes, a smile also with flat teeth, and space on either side at the back of his mouth where it curves up into his smile. He is wearing a grey t-shirt, blue pants, red tie up running shoes, and a red bandana around his neck. He seems to follow after the taller one.

Upon noticing them out Grillby heads over to them in which they stop to face him. He bends down to be a little bit more on their level. 

Liea is on high alert closely watching the interaction without yet getting up. Her eyes narrow with suspicion. 

"Can we go play outside?" The taller one questions showing no fear towards Grillby. He doesn't even have to look back to the shorter one behind him, who is smiling hopefully.

"Not right now. It's a bit too chilly outside. I don't want either of you getting sick." Grillby explains to them then looks to the taller child. "Especially you Sans. You know how bad your sickness gets." 

"Awww." The shorter child looks disappointed at being told that they have to stay inside.

The taller child, Sans, turns around to look to the shorter child now. "It's okay Papyrus. We can have some fun inside instead." His words assure the smaller child who appears to be named Papyrus. He starts to lead Papyrus back towards the door to the back.

At this Liea leaps to her feet. "Wait!" She calls to the two who pause and turn to look to her confused. "Are your parents in the back?"

At this the two blink at her before Sans responds to the question.

"Grillby is our dad."

Liea glares at Grillby who moves between her and the two children. "How dare someone like you steal children then try to hide them!" She snaps loudly in which everyone in the bar turns to her.

Roody eyes widen as she watches in complete shock at what Liea is doing. 

"They should be with their own kind! With their parents!" Liea shouts at Grillby who's fire body is flaming in anger.

Sans and Papyrus move closer to Grillby gripping his pant legs for protection. 

"What right do you have to take them! I knew something was wrong with this place the moment I saw it!" Liea continues shouting not caring about all the eyes on her. 

"Liea..." Roody tries hesitantly though it ignored as Liea keeps shouting at Grillby.

"You should be arrested for taking these children from their family!"

"You don't know them!" Grillby sternly tells Liea making sure that she hears him. "I saved them! And I can assure you I give them the love, care and attention they need! I adopted them and I can get the paperwork to prove it."

Liea snorts shaking her head. "They should have never given someone as sleazy, you who runs a sleazy place like this, any children! Surely there must have been some skeleton family to take them in! Where they deserve!"

Grillby manages to hold himself back feeling the slight tug of the children on his pants. He tries to keep his voice level as he begins explaining things to Liea. "You so badly want to criticize this. Yet you have no idea what they were saved from. Their birth father held them in a cell verbally and physically abusing them. Then used them in whatever science experiments he wanted, having no care about them." He continues as Lisa's eyes widen. "When an assistant found out it got reported. Their father was arrested, and they were left in the hospital to try to heal. When I went to adopt a child they showed me some files. As soon as I heard about their story I knew I needed to save them, from being stuck in the orphan system. I didn't want something else bad to happen to them. They deserve as much love and care as other kids get. I knew that I had to adopt them. To this day I show them the kindness that they should have had in the first place. That's why I adopted them." 

Liea for a moment finds herself speechless not really sure what to say. She shifts and regains her composer. "It's unfortunate that it had to be you." She mumbles only to blink in surprise as Papyrus speaks up.

"Grillby treats us really nice! Me and Sans don't get hurt by him!" Papyrus tells her while staying close to Grillby.

"You could have probably gotten better care than with a sleazy bar owner. You just don't understand because it's all you know." 

"Get out." Grillby tells Liea. "You are no longer welcome here. For throwing insults at me and my family." He glares at her staring into her eyes. "If I see you in my bar again I'll call the royal guard to kick you out." 

"Fine. I wouldn't want to come back to a place like this anyways." Liea turns to Roody who still looks completely shocked. "Let's get out of here."

"No." Roody shakes her head and looks at Liea now angry shocking the other. "I can't believe you'd say those things. Grillby is really kind. I have no idea why you'd think he'd ever hurt children. I can't believe you! I'm not going with you!"

Liea glances around seeing the others glaring at her. She gives a final look to Roody before leaving the place; hearing cheers from the guests as she leaves. Once she's gone the others go back to what they were doing.

Grillby turns as the two let go of his pants. He crouches down in front of them. "It's okay." He embraces them as they lean against him. "Some monsters just don't understand."

"I'm so sorry."

Grillby turns to see Roody standing a little behind him shifting guiltily. 

Roodys gaze is down clearly upset. "I really didn't know she actually thought like that. That shed do some kind of stunt like that. And I really want you to know that I don't share her views. I think it's great what you did. I am very sure that you take very good care of them." 

Grillby stands securely holing Sans and Papyrus who dont wiggle so they don't fall. He turns to face Roody offering her a smile. "It's okay. Some monsters just have hidden darknesses that eventually gets exposed. And thank you for your kind words. I dont blame you for what happened. The stuff you get today will be of no charge. I'm sorry you had to find that out about her."

"You're too kind Grillby." Roody softly smiles ti the fire monster. She glances to Sans then Papyrus. "Whatever game you two decide to play inside today I hope you have fun. Hopefully tomorrow is nicer so you can play out there."

"Thank you miss!" Papyrus responds giving her a smile seemingly cheered up. "Maybe you could play with us!"

Roody chuckles softly. "Maybe another day. After I finish here I got some work to do. Thank you though." 

Grillby crouches letting the two kids down. "Go ahead and go play."

"Bye miss!" Both Sans and Papyrus say to Roody then they run off back into the back room.

Roody heads back to her seat feeling better about what had happened. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small story that I wanted to do. 
> 
> I might do more short stories of Daddy Grillby with his kids Sans and Papyrus. Though if I do end up doing more it'll be added to the list of stories I'm working on.
> 
> I did this on my phone so hopefully I caught the autocorrects. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
